The Funland Wiki:Chat Rules and Regulations
All the rules and regulations reharding the Pinkgirl234 Wiki chat are to be followed at all times. Main Rules *'Swearing/Cursing' - You are not allowed to curse in chat. We can't have dirty trash talk here. **Abbreviations like "WTF" or "Omfg" and the like are not allowed. **Vain expressions like "What the hell", "Jesus Christ", or "Oh my God" are forbidden either. **Covering curse words with asteris (*) is not allowed as well. * Roleplaying - Roleplay nicely and fairly. No godmodding, puppetering, or violent style. ** Example of the "violent style" is roleplaying detailing blood, guts, and organs. Roleplaying "stabbing" is fine. But no "obvious-detailed violent style" roleplay. ** Godmodding is roleplaying being very invincible and immortal. Please don't do this. * Harrasment - Harrasment won't be tolerated. Examples of harrasment are: ** Racism ** Discrimination ** Hate (whether in a form of speech, video, or image regarding which user/users are directed) ** Bullying ** Threats ** Insulting ** Excessive pinging for the purpose of annoying a user ** Links like videos or images for the purpose of offending a user * Spamming - Don't spam the following: ** Links ** "All-caps" letters ** Random letters ** Repeated words ** Emoticons (NOTE: Use upto 3 emotes only.) ** Song lyrics. (NOTE: Posting a few song lyrics is fine, but too much is not.) * Topics/Discussions - Keep all topics appropriate and safe for all users. Do not talk about the following topics: ** Hentai/Sex *** Don't talk about reproduction as well even if it's science. ** Gore/Blood *** This makes users uncomfortable. ** Suicide * Advertisement - Please do not post links to other wiki home pages and chats. Persuasion to go to a chat or wiki is forbidden. * Trolling - Do not even try to troll around here. Troll too much and you're banned on the spot. We won't tolerate trolling here. * Posting Links - If you want to post a link on chat, please do warn beforehand if it contains cursing, some gore, or rather flash effects (users may carry seizures). However, links to shockpics or shocksites will earn you an instant ban at the spot. * Rights Requesting - Chat is not a place to ask for user rights. So don't ask for them. It is up to the founder or the staff's decision to promote you. Persistence and forcing could earn you a kick/ban. * Personal information - For user protection, please don't try to give out personal information. Do not also force a user to give out personal information if they don't want to. Your safety and security is our priority. * Minimodding - Regular users are discouraged to minimod and give out orders as if they are enforcing the rules. Saying tips and advices are fine enough. Moderator Rules *Do not use your moderator rights to feel superior to regular users. We are to maintain equal treatment here. No one's superior, no one's inferior. *Do not ban or kick users if there is no valid reason. In addition, do not randomly ban users. *Do not ban/kick with other mods for the sake of "ban/kick joking". *Give warnings to users first before giving a kick. **This rule can be skipped regarding if the offense has taken too far so the mods can just give direct bans. *Talk with other mods via PM if there maybe a disagreement or if someone should be rightfully banned. Other Rules Sockpuppetry - Users found to be using another account to evade a chat ban will have its original account's ban extended and all sockpuppet accounts infinitely banned. Persistence of ban evasion will finally result in getting infinitely banned from chat. Alt Accounts - Do not use more than account to chat. Use alt accounts only if you can't access to your original account or if you are not using your usual account. Abuse Of Mod Rights - Mods found to be using mod rights will have their rights removed and it is up to the wiki staff to return them or not anymore.